<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medicate by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147514">Medicate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Drug Dealing, Drug Withdrawal, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foreshadowing, M/M, Past Drug Use, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Ben Solo, Sharing a Bed, Soft Ben Solo, Telepathy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben comforts Poe as the latter goes through withdrawal from Kijimi Spice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Medicate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Telepathy/Mind Meld</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p><p>Warnings: Past drug abuse, symptoms of drug withdrawal, drug references in general.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe didn’t just smuggle spice; sometimes he and Zorii took it. He can’t say what caused it, if it was genetics, a misguided sense of escapism, anything like that. Now, even as he sits up in bed, shuddering, he can already feel the aftereffects of the spice use, and being away from it. It’s already hell, and he needs —<br/><br/>It’s while he’s shuddering like a leaf, his body all but screaming out for another hit of Kijimi Spice, that he notices Ben sitting up in bed with him. He’s grateful, at least, for Ben’s presence — the fact that even though he shouted at Ben (including a few obscenities) about how he couldn’t go back to his father after what he had done, Ben forgave him. Forgives him now, just enough to actually let him sleep in the same bed with him on the <em>Grimtaash </em>to handle the worst of his withdrawal symptoms. Apparently Kijimi Spice can have some pretty bad side effects if you stop taking it. (It wasn’t all bad. He and Zorii also smuggled medical supplies; it had been what got Poe onboard, the idea of helping people. He wants to kick himself for not seeing the darker side of things)<br/><br/>Poe’s already feeling it. The room’s too cold, he feels twitchy. He knows logically he’s not going to take another hit of Kijimi Spice, but he almost wants to, just because he feels <em>empty... </em><br/><br/>“Poe,” Ben says, “Thank the Force you’re okay. I had a horrible nightmare about you. That you weren’t there.”<br/><br/>Poe nods. “Don’t worry,” he says. “I’m here. You’re not gonna lose me.”<br/><br/>“Good. I missed you, you know,” Ben said. “Have you slept at all?”<br/><br/>Poe shakes his head. “I can’t. I feel like I...need it...”<br/><br/>Ben winces. “I wish I’d gotten you out when you first left.”<br/><br/>“Don’t say that,” Poe says. “It was my fault.” He sighs. “I was an idiot. Thought I was helping people...”<br/><br/>“Of course you did,” Ben says. “You’re Poe Dameron. I don’t think you could ever intentionally hurt others. You’re too...kind.”<br/><br/>Poe laughs weakly. “Some of the stuff I said to Dad wasn’t too kind.”<br/><br/>“By that logic, anyone who had a fight with their parents would be in trouble.” Ben sighs as he speaks. “Poe...this isn’t going to solve things completely, but maybe I could keep the symptoms at bay for a while?”<br/><br/>“How so?”<br/><br/>“Telepathically. I’ll just be there as a...presence. If that makes any sense.”<br/><br/>“In my head,” Poe says. <br/><br/>Ben nods. <br/><br/>“It’s...worth a shot.” Poe shivers even as a spasm goes through his body. “How do I do it?”<br/><br/>“Just open your mind.”<br/><br/>Poe nods. He tries to relax, even feeling Ben inside his mind, a presence that feels a bit weird, but not painful. He can hear Ben’s voice on the other side. “There’s fractures in your mind. The dependency, no doubt. Your mind’s still beautiful, though. Everything about you is beautiful.”<br/><br/>Poe laughs, a bit strained. “A beautiful mind, huh?”<br/><br/>“Yes.” Ben smiles as he speaks. “I’ll probably be exhausted by the time we’re done. Force energy can occasionally be exhausting.”<br/><br/>“What if you die?” Poe says, alarmed. <br/><br/>“I won’t.” Of course his eighteen year old Jedi friend would effectively think himself immortal. Invincible. <br/><br/>They lie down then, Poe feeling a sort of reassurance knowing that Ben’s with him. <br/><br/>“Just think about the Force tree,” Ben says. “Climbing it. Reaching the very top...”<br/><br/>Poe can find it’s a temporary respite as he falls asleep, before he can detox proper.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>